Ton parfum
by Caty Fornication
Summary: OS. Et si Draco Malfoy pouvait être fou d'amour... Et en souffrir ?


Je sais que tu en t'y attendais pas, en fait je suppose que tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Le "Life's forever" porté par toutes les peaux l'été dernier ? C'était moi. Le "Just you" qui avait été commandé par toutes les (plus ou moins) jeunes femmes à Noel ? Encore moi. Le "Power of Night" qui, sorti depuis un petit mois, s'arrachait déjà dans les parfumeries ? Encore moi. Illustre anonyme de 25 ans, dont personne ne se rappelle du nom mais que tous idolâtrent pour ses créations.

Tu sais mon ange si je fais ce métier c'est avant tout par amour pour toi. Parce que ton odeur restera à jamais dans mon coeur comme le plus beau des parfums.

En sortant de Poudlard, j'avais résolu de me consacrer aux potions. Je sais que tu étais persuadé que j'étais un fervant partisan du Lord Noir. Et probablement as tu pensé que mon domaine était les poisons. Au risque de te surprendre, mon coeur, tu n'en savais pas suffisamment sur moi pour savoir que ma spécialité était les potions médicinales. Mais je te pardonnerai ça, comme tout le reste. Comme toutes tes injures, comme tout ce que tu as pu me faire subir.

Je te pardonnerai pour la douleur que tu m'as causé, pour la souffrance que j'ai enduré pour te plaire, pendant toutes ces années. Tu sais mon amour, mes sentiments pour toi remontent à si loin ... Depuis le premier regard, tu t'es gravé en moi. J'ai d'abord pris ça pour de la haine. Puis j'ai fini par admettre la vérité. Je t'ai dans la peau, Harry. Ca a toujours été comme ça. Tu as toujours été celui qui fait battre mon coeur. Petit prince gryffondor à la tignasse brune et à la peau caramel. Petit prince pour lequel j'aurais fait n'importe quoi.

Lors de notre septieme année, tu es parti. Tu as décidé de combattre le Lord Noir. Si tu savais comme j'ai souffert mon ange, comme ton départ m'a fais du mal... Pendant de longs mois, j'ai subi l'Enfer. A chaque pas un peu précipité, Harry, j'ai attendu en suffocant la nouvelle de ta mort. A chaque apparition un peu solennelle de Dumbledore, j'ai cru mourir de peur. Mourir de toi, du manque de toi. Et un jour tu es revenu, vainqueur, malade, blessé. Ce jour là, en t'apercevant, sale, couvert de boue et de sang, mal en point, j'ai senti mon coeur ressusciter. Moi, le prince blond au coeur de glace, j'étais de nouveau là. Plus vivant que jamais.

Plus amoureux que je ne l'avais jamais été. Et toi tu étais là, si beau, et tu t'es approché de moi, et tu m'as dit, de ta voix lasse, en me regardant de tes yeux vides :

"Ton maître est mort, la fouine".

Et ce jour là je n'ai pas réussi à souffrir de tes mots. Parce que ce que j'ai vu sur ton visage, mon ange, c'est qu'une partie de toi était morte avec lui. Tu n'avais plus cette lueur dans ton superbe regard. Tu n'avais plus cette vie qui se détachait de ton être. Tu paraissais comme mort à l'intérieur. Et ce jour là j'ai souhaité mourir avec toi. Ou pour toi, pour te ramener. Comme avant. Je t'ai insulté, mais tu n'as pas réagi. Je t'ai frappé, fort, deux fois. Quand ta lèvre s'est fendue et que ton sang s'est mis à couler, tu n'as rien fait. Je t'ai embrassé, avec rage, avec tendresse, avec amour, avec mon âme. Mais rien en toi n'a frémit. Rien. Et moi j'ai entendu mon coeur hurler à la mort à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai entendu tout mon être qui se disloquait à l'intérieur parce que toi tu n'étais plus vraiment là.

Tu t'es dirigé vers le manoir et moi je n'ai pas pu me retourner pour te suivre. Je n'en avais pas la force. Lorsque le soir est tombé et qu'il a commencé à neiger j'ai pensé à me laisser crever de froid. Mais avant il fallait que je sache, mon coeur, que je sache ce que ce pourri t'avait fait. Alors je suis revenu, mais toi tu n'étais déjà plus là. Dumbledore m'a dit que tu étais reparti dans le monde moldu. Que tu ne voulais plus jamais nous voir. Plus jamais entendre parler de nous. Que tu lui avais demandé de t'effacer la mémoire.

Mon amour comment as tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Qu'en était il de moi, de Ron, d'Hermione ? Que faisais tu de ta vie ? Le coeur brisé, j'ai passé mes ASPICS brillamment. Puis je t'ai suivi dans le Londres moldu. Que m'importais d'être seul, sans toi ? Que m'importais de n'être pas heureux si tu ne l'étais pas ? Je t'ai cherché durant des années, mon amour, j'ai visité tous les pays du monde, ton monde. Fou de douleur, fou de toi, j'ai retrouvé ta trace au bout de quatre années interminables. Réfugié en France, tu travaillais comme cuisinier dans un restaurant. A plusieurs reprises, j'y ai dîné, mais à chaque fois, tu ne m'as pas reconnu. Et à chaque fois, j'ai senti mon coeur se tordre et saigner un peu plus. Harry, sans toi ma vie n'avais plus d'importance, je n'avais plus rien, je n'étais plus rien. Mon existence était vide, vide de sens, vide d'amour, vide de toi. Toi sans qui je ne pouvais que vivre à moitié. Tu étais là, mon ange, tu étais là si proche et si inaccessible à la fois. Tu étais là et tu m'avais oublié. Je n'existais plus, parce que tu ne te souvenais pas de moi. Tu t'es tourné vers moi, avec tes grands yeux verts, souriant et amical, et tu m'as dit :

"Mais, pourquoi est-ce que tu es si triste ?

-Parce que je suis amoureux.

-Celui qui te fait tant souffrir ne te mérite pas. Autant de beauté ne devrait jamais être gâché par des larmes. Autant de perfection ne devrait jamais connaître la douleur.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il ne sait rien. Il ne sait même plus qui je suis.

-Mais ... C'est affreux ! Comment fais tu pour rester si fort, alors que tu ressens autant de souffrance ?

-Je veux qu'il soit fier de moi. Quoi que je puisse faire.

-Si j'avais la chance d'avoir rendu un homme comme toi amoureux de moi, je ne le ferai jamais souffrir.

-Tu sais, souffrir par amour, parfois, ça en vaut la peine. Et puis, je l'aime. Alors je lui pardonnerai chaque seconde passée à souffrir pour lui. Chaque larme versée pour lui. Je lui pardonnerai chaque chose qu'il a faite et qui m'a blessé. Je lui pardonnerai chaque erreur qu'il pourrait faire. Je lui pardonnerai tous ses torts, et toutes ses qualités. Je lui pardonnerai même de ne pas m'aimer, s'il le veut.

-Si c'est ce que tu ressens, alors tu l'aimes vraiment."

Ce soir là je suis sorti et je n'ai plus jamais osé revenir. J'avais pensé que tu pourrais me reconnaître. J'avais pensé que peut être que je pourrais te faire tomber amoureux de moi. Mais nous n'étions pas les héros d'un roman d'amour. La fin ne serait peut être pas belle et heureuse. Je me suis lancé dans le parfum, parce que c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce que j'aimais faire, mais en même temps c'était une partie de toi, de ton monde. C'était une partie du "nous" qui n'existait pas. Je me suis lancé dans le parfum parce que j'espérais pouvoir recréer tes souvenirs sous une certaine forme. Je me suis lancé dans le parfum parce que j'espérais pouvoir recréer ton odeur pour que tu ne sois jamais séparé de moi. Durant trois longues années de labeur, j'ai travaillé sans relâche. J'ai travaillé, encore et encore, pour te faire revenir. Tout plutôt que de t'avoir perdu à jamais, tu comprends ? Tout, plutôt que de vivre sans toi, mon ange. Je ne supportais plus que tu sois si loin de moi. Ne pas pouvoir te toucher, te dire combien je t'aimais, et combien je t'aime encore aujourd'hui. Te dire toutes ces choses que j'avais a te dire. J'ai su recréer certains de nos souvenirs. Le parfum de nos matchs de Quidditch, tu sais, cette fragrance de bois et de vent ? De Soleil qui tape sur les peaux ? Sur ta peau ? Cette odeur de joie et de complicité ? Cette odeur de douce folie, cette odeur qui arrête le temps et rend l'instant éternel ? J'ai recréé l'odeur de nos combats, l'odeur de la douceur de ta peau, de la chaleur de ton souffle, du vert de tes yeux obscurcis par la colère. Ce parfum d'orage et de passion. Ce parfum sucré et violent de mon amour contre ta haine. J'ai recréé l'odeur de la seule nuit que j'avais passé avec toi, celle où, saoûl, tu avais dû me faire des avances suite à un pari, et où je n'avais pas osé te toucher. Cette odeur de désir, d'amour, de tendresse. Cette odeur du bonheur que m'inspirait la vue de ton corps. Ce sentiment indescriptible de puissance, d'ivresse. La sensation de ta peau contre la mienne, de ta bouche sur mes lèvres. L'odeur de mon émerveillement devant le spectacle de ton visage endormi.

Et aujourd'hui mon ange, j'ai réussi mon exploit. J'ai recréé ton odeur, à toi. Celle que tu avais, avant la mort de Voldemort. Un peu piquante, énergique, parfois si tendre, parfois si dure, parfois si douce, parfois si triste. Cette aura de magie, autour de toi. Ton charme. La vie dans tes yeux, le rire dans ta bouche, le sourire de tes lèvres. Le pain d'épice de ta peau, l'émeraude de tes yeux. A cette fragrance si particulière, j'avais ajouté l'or blanc de mes cheveux, l'orage de mes yeux, l'intensité folle de mon amour pour toi. Sache mon ange, que tout ce que je ressens pour toi est concentré dans ce flacon. Sache que je n'ai pas pu m'en aller sans te dire au revoir. Je sais que jamais tu ne me reverras. Je sais que jamais tu ne viendras me chercher là où je m'en vais. Car oui, mon amour, je te quitte, à jamais. Je pars pour ces contrées dont personne ne revient. Je pars pour ce monde qui me tend les bras, depuis le jour où j'ai cessé d'exister, depuis le jour où tu m'as oublié, Harry. Je pars car j'ai trop tardé, à mourir complètement. Je pars parce que sans toi, je n'ai plus la force de faire semblant. Je ne peux pas être heureux si tu n'es pas avec moi. Je ne peux pas, pas sans toi. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi, Harry, jamais.

A l'heure où tu lis ces lignes, je sais que tu te demandes.. qui donc est le fou qui te dit tous ces mots qui pour toi n'ont aucun sens ? Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, si tu lis ceci c'est que j'ai probablement rejoint le royaume des ombres. C'est qu'une fois de plus je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. C'est que je n'ai plus la force de me passer de ton amour ... Je sais que tu n'as aucun souvenir de ce dont je te parle, mais comme pour tout le reste, je te pardonne. Tu as raison, Harry. Je suis fou. Fou d'amour pour toi. Je l'ai toujours été, et le resterai, à jamais.

Draco.


End file.
